This invention relates generally to hand tools for forming a smooth spackle receiving cavity at a wall location where a fastener has been removed and, more particularly, to a dimpler tool having interchangeable attachments for forming a smooth spackle receiving cavity or driving a fastener into the wall.
In fastening sheetrock panels to walls, it is often the case that a fastener, such as a nail or screw, is incorrectly positioned such that the fastener does not engage a stud or beam. Missing the stud may occur where the studs are not spaced apart at expected intervals, such as 16-inch centers, in pre-existing structures being renovated, or in uniquely designed wall areas. In these circumstances, the mistakenly positioned fastener may be removed such as with the claw of a hammer or with a screwdriver, as the case may be. However, fastener removal often results in a hole that is rough and may include torn sheetrock paper which needs to be smoothed with spackling prior to painting of the wall.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for forming a smooth cavity at the position where a fastener was removed from a wall. Although assumably effective for their intended purpose, existing devices do not provide for the interchangeability of dimpler tips of various sizes and configurations or for storage of these tips within the tool itself.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a dimpler tool in which tips of various sizes may be interchangeably coupled thereto. Further, it is desirable to have a dimpler tool in which auxiliary attachments having screwdriver tips may also be removably coupled to the tool. Finally, it is desirable to have a dimpler tool in which all of the interchangeable attachments may be stored within a chamber defined by the tool.